


What should have happened.

by Eighth



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth/pseuds/Eighth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in the middle of Episode 4 of Free! Iwatobi swim club. Contains light spoilers for Episode 4!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> *Light spoilers for Episode 4!!*

Next thing you knew, your back was pressed against the chain-link fence. Desperate hands hung to your sides as Rin looked at the ground, perhaps too embarrassed to say what came next. Red eyes met yours when he looked up.

"No." A breath. "You're going to swim for me."

Your fingers wound themselves around the metallic wire, their cold surface a remote sensation as you gathered your thoughts. You braced yourself, looked into his eyes. While your stomach dropped out from under you, Rin decided to press his body into yours. His chest against yours, you could feel his breaths becoming rather ragged, his face so close to yours you could taste them coming out. His eyes stayed sharp on yours, his elbows holding your shoulders in place, trapped like prey, his fingers tangled themselves behind your head, grabbing your hair.

Soft lips brush against yours, tentatively searching for a reaction. They were but a whisper, like cherry blossoms brushing against your arm as they fell, yet tasted just as sweet. Rin doesn't let you respond, instead presses his lips to yours a second time. A few seconds go by as you try to register what's happening and he draws back. His eyes search yours before he turns away, hurt.

"Wait." You grab at his arm, force him to turn to face you. His eyes wont meet yours and you tighten your hold on his forearm. You place your other hand on the back of his neck and pull him towards your body. You feel him tense beneath your grasp, but his lips are all you're concerned with. At first you weren't sure what to do, but he wraps himself possessively around your body, one hand on your lower back and another on your waist. He eagerly leads, opening his mouth and tilting his head, starting you into an easy to follow pattern. You can feel him smiling. If it's a competition he wants...

You bite his lower lip, pausing to nibble as he lets out a low groan. You reply with a small whine and deepen the kiss, running your tongue against his tender lip. He bends himself over you, although you're both similar heights, and you feel the fence against your back again. His body against yours, impossibly close, your hips buck beneath you and he lets out a deliciously desperate moan. 

"Oh! There she is!"

"It's nothing!"


End file.
